Faun
by Fearful Warrior
Summary: This is another Faun Story.


Faun's Story Notes:_ Faun is a fairly developed character in my head. She is an _Extended Universe_ character from_ Star Wars_ living generally in Coruscant. I made her up, because I got sick of the _EU_ characters being Han, Luke and Leia all the time in the new books. (The Yuhzan Vohng ones, which bored me to tears.) I wanted one that was much farther in the future, but still somehow tied to the original trilogy. Her mother is directly descended from Leia Organa Solo, and is avidly involved in politics. Faun is a free spirit, not rebellious_ per se_, but not wanting to be exactly like the rest of her family, which they perceive as rebellion. She is mildly connected to the Force, and underwent rudimentary training, but having no interest and not much skill, she quit to study somthing else. Navigation, if I remember right. Her best friend is a male Twi'lek named Wemarn. They are not dating, or interested in each other in that way whatsoever. Fallek is her favourite brother, a bit of a trouble maker, but a heart of gold. The band that is mentioned (_Five Day Clear_) is my pet name if I ever start a band, because it's kind of a nod to Enya's _A Day Without Rain_. At one point, in an earlier story, Faun had run away from home and was lead singer for them._

I think this current story had another page or so before this part, but I seem to have lost them. I really like Faun, though, and wanted to post her. If I ever get some time, I'll probably revisit her. It's been a while since I've written or re-read this, so I may have forgotten bits.

If I remember correctly, Faun had just gotten back to planet with her brothers, and Force-strong sister. Their parents had greeted them, and taken them to dinner with Wemarn's parents (prominent political leaders). Wemarn, had not let his parents (who I think had disowned him) know that he was traveling with Faun.

Faun finally got away. She begged off early, saying she was tired. She didn't realize that she was until she got to her room. She flopped onto a foamform chair, and clicked on the holo. It was on her musivid channel. It was a good song, so she pumped up the volume and closed her eyes. She must had drifted off, because she woke up to her comlink buzzing in her hand. She clicked off the holo. "What?" she asked into her comlink.

"Faun?" It was Wemarn.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to let me in, or what?"

"Oh." She ran over to the door, opened it, and grinned sheepishly. "Were you buzzing me?"

"Only for ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I fell asleep."

"It's fine. No, really. I just wanted to hang out here. It's just so depressing to hang around my place. It's so empty."

"Yeah, I really need to get you a ke for my suite." Fauns living quarters were small and Spartan, typical Coruscant apartment. Last year, her parents had given it to her. It was two bedroom, with a food programmer, kitchen, and refresher unit. There was a window facing across to her parent's house. There was a thousand meter drop to the next level down. The window was in stealth mode, where Faun could look out, but no one else could see in.

Wemart hung around for a while, then went home to go to bed.

Faun lay back in the foamform chair, waiting. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, the buzzer rang. It was Fallek, who she expected. "What's up?" she asked. 

"Nothin'. Want to jum down a couple hundred levels?"

"Sure, let's go." She grabbed her jacket. They were silet as they walked to the turbolift.

The motors whirred softly as it went down level after level. Faun closed her eyes, and tried to forget how dank the little area felt. The door openend with a _whoosh_. It always surprised Faun how much it was like stepping onto a different world with every level of the city-planet. Bright neon lights blinked on and off. "C'mon," said Fallek. "There's this great band playing here."

"Okay," replied Faun. "What's their name?"

"_Five Day Clear_. Evic really likes them."

"Oh. Yay. _Evic_ likes them."

"No, he played a chip of their's for me, and they really are good."

"Okay, I'll go in, but just 'cause you're so cute."

Faun krinkled her nose as they walked in. The club smelled of acid and cheap drinks. The band was setting up on stage. 

:Back: 


End file.
